


day one: body swap

by swaybackgriefer



Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (and his canonically dead partner but we don't talk about it), Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons References, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Nonbinary Character, Other, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Tent Sex, Tieflings, aarakocra are involved, body swapping, just one, kind of?, listen we have played ONE session of this campaign and i am already in love with my aarakocra, the bird has a dick, welcome to chaotic's kinktober folks, you cannot fight me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaybackgriefer/pseuds/swaybackgriefer
Summary: Tolle, a tiefling cleric, and Qhef, an aarakocra ranger, find themselves in each other's bodies after a particularly unpleasant run-in with a sorcerer. While Qhef is merely annoyed at the inconvenience, Tolle finds themself curious about the mysterious ranger's body...
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958308
Kudos: 4





	day one: body swap

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, this is my first kinktober ever and i'm super excited!  
> just wanted to clarify that all the character's i'll be writing about this month are all mine or ocs from my friends, none of whom are writers, ironically. qhef is a raven(ish) aarakocra ranger and my d&d pc for the campaign i'm currently in, and tolle is a (sadly, now-dead) tiefling cleric from his backstory.  
> enjoy!

The first thing Qhef noticed when he woke was that his head felt heavy.   
It didn’t hurt. It was just heavy; heavier than usual, at least. In fact, his whole body felt heavy.   
The aarakocra rolled over with a groan, still half-asleep, reaching up to smooth down the bed-headed feathers on the back of his head, but was instead met with… horns?  
Now feeling much more awake, Qhef sat up quickly, looking down and finding himself immediately disoriented. There was no beak in his line of vision, no talons on his fingertips, the familiar weight of his wings was missing, and, most distressingly of all, he was not in his nest. Instead, he found himself sitting on a ragged bedroll, staring blankly at unmarred crimson skin and fingers that did not, in fact, have razor-sharp talons at the end of them. And there were teeth in his mouth. And a strange tongue, which he promptly nicked on the tip of one of the fangs inside said mouth.   
Oh, for the love of-  
Before Qhef could even finish the thought, a startled caw! sounded to his right. He clapped his non-taloned hands (they just felt so weird) over his ears and turned to glare at-  
Himself.  
He was staring at himself.  
The aarakocra did a double-take as he watched himself, wings and talons and beak and all, absolutely freak out; the other-him jumped to their feet and stumbled backwards, black wings flaring out in a futile attempt to restore balance as they fell flat on their feathered ass, and Qhef winced as he heard the snap of one of the wing blood feathers, shortly followed by an avian screech of pain.   
Still on unfamiliar feet, Qhef surged forward, grabbing the other-him’s beak and calmly shushing them while he inspected the broken blood feather; it certainly didn’t help that the midnight-black wings were beating hard in an attempt to get away from him, blood splattering on the hard floor of the cave.  
“Tolle.” He said firmly, grabbing the joint of the bleeding wing and looking into the panicked eyes of the other-him. “Sit still and let me get the broken feather.”  
He felt Tolle nod weakly through the grip Qhef had on their curved beak, and when the cleric seemed to have steeled themselves, the ranger reached forward and quickly yanked the blood feather out, making sure to keep his hold on the beak so Tolle didn’t scream again and alert any creatures nearby.   
He sat back on his haunches after removing it, turning the feather over in his hands and finding himself slightly alarmed when a bright tail curled around his leg, and he raised an eyebrow at Toll.  
“It just does that sometimes.” The tiefling rasped in Qhef’s voice, shrugging and looking surprised in turn when their wings copied the motion, turning back to look at him raised eyebrows.  
Well, as raised as the feathers above their eyes could get.  
“Mine, too.” Qhef chuckled, voice coming out higher and less… well, less avian than usual.   
“This is so weird.”   
“Yeah.”  
“Gods, watching your mannerisms in my body is freaky.”  
“Welcome to the club. You are lucky you weren’t born an aarakocra. You look handsome with the wings, though.”  
With that, Tolle devolved into giggles, and Qhef realized that huh, so birds can blush.   
“So uh,” the tiefling began, still managing to make a blush look cute on Qhef’s grizzled features. “You don’t think this has anything to do with the sorcerer we robbed yesterday… right?”  
This time, it was the aarakocra’s turn to laugh, as he realized that, yes, that was probably how they’d wound up this way.   
-  
A little while later saw Qhef, still trapped in Tolle’s body, getting restless.   
“I’m going to go hunting.” He grunted, standing and brushing dirt and cave dust off of his (noticeably plump, the bird noted) rear, shivering slightly when he accidentally brushed the base of the tail protruding from the lower end of his spine.   
Tolle raised an eyebrow at the aarakocra. “Is that really a good idea?”  
“Of course it is. If we’re lucky, this spell will have worn off by the time I get back.”  
Without leaving room for argument, Qhef slung his (now oversized) quiver across his narrow shoulders and snatched his (also oversized) bow from where it was leaning against the stone wall of the cave. Before he left, he looked Tolle up and down and pointed a finger at him.  
“Behave.”  
And with that, he was gone.  
-  
Five minutes after Qhef left the cave, Tolle discovered they were extremely bored. Things were usually quite interesting with their travelling companion around- it was entertaining to watch the giant aarakocra squirm when Tolle got a little too close or said just the right thing to make the man’s massive night-sky wings shiver, though the tiefling had never quite managed to rile him up enough for anything to happen besides Qhef refusing to share a bedroll (the bird was practically a space heater and Tolle just always managed to be cold at night) for a few days after the cleric made a move.   
Now, though, Tolle was alone, and they (or at least their mind) was inside Qhef’s body.   
Suddenly, the tiefling wasn’t bored anymore, a wicked idea forming inside their head.   
They could find all of the aarakocra’s weak spots; what made him feel good, exactly how to touch him to get him going, and, more importantly, his dick.   
Tolle didn’t think birds could drool, but they were sure they felt saliva pooling in the bottom of their beak as their mind wandered, one taloned hand raking down their feathered chest before pressing the heel of it into the growing bulge in their pants, the other hand holding their beak closed so they could muffle the moans threatening to escape. Even in the tiefling’s body, Qhef still had a ranger’s instincts, and would most likely come rushing back as soon as he heard any strange noises from the cave, so the pressure to stay quiet was quite pressing.   
Deciding that they’d need both hands to, ahem, get the full experience, Tolle carefully undid one of the wraps around their wrist, proceeding to secure it around their beak and finding the sensation quite pleasant.  
Noted.   
Now that both hands were free, the tiefling carefully ran their hands over the curve of one wing, shivering when they realized exactly how sensitive the inky-black feathers there were. A muffled moan sounded from behind their bound beak as they combed through the feathers closest to the joint with their newly-taloned hands, watching in amazement as the pleasure caused the feathers along their entire body to ruffle and puff out for a moment.   
Oh, pretty bird, how did you hide this from me for so long?  
After spending a few moments enjoying the raw pleasure of running their talons down the tops of their wings, Tolle’s attention turned to the (admittedly intimidating) bulge in their pants. Without much care for grace or savoring the moment, the tiefling unceremoniously shoved the waistband of the loose pants down below their knees and took in the absolute monster of a dick that Qhef, had, apparently, been hiding from them since the first day they met.  
The skin was deep, dark, pitch black like his feathers, the now-leaking head a rich midnight purple colour; it was thick, thicker than any dick Tolle had ever seen, at least, and a nice length to boot. In the aarakocra’s body, Tolle found it fit nicely in their rough palm, giving the head a test squeeze and nearly keening with how good it felt, immediately grateful for the wrap still tied around their beak.   
Gods, when was the last time he got off? I haven’t been that close that fast since I was a fucking teenager!  
Slowly, when they were sure that they wouldn’t immediately cum upon touching themselves again, Tolle wrapped their hand around the thick cock again and began to move their hips, fucking up into the roughness of their palm, already slick from the obscene amount of precum dripping from the head.   
The wings on their back seemed to have a mind of their own, shuddering and performing aborted flapping motions as the body they were attached to was wracked with pleasure, the sensations overwhelming the aarakocra’s nervous system as Tolle worked towards their peak, disentangling their other hand from the short feathers atop their head and frantically unwrapping their beak, the wet noises filling the cave joined shortly thereafter by Tolle’s cries, the noises escaping their mouth coming out as more strange and avian than they were used to, but it didn’t even register as they grew closer to their orgasm, calloused palm working faster against the soft skin of the cock in their grip, moans growing louder and louder until the tight coil of heat in their core snapped, coating the feathers on their chest with an obscene amount of cum.   
As Tolle lay there panting, eyes closed, wings drooping behind them and torso covered in spend, they didn’t even notice the figure standing in the mouth of the cave until a shirt hit them in the face.   
Their shirt.  
Adrenaline, ice-cold and instant, shot though their veins as their eyes flew open only to see Qhef (still in Tolle’s body, and damn did the aarakocra make the horns work-) stalking towards them, crimson torso bare and looking pissed.  
Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!  
“I leave for an hour and this is what you do with my body?” He questioned, gesturing to the absolutely debauched state of the cleric. “That’s not behaving, Tolle!”  
“I-”  
Before the tiefling could even open their mouth to explain, Qhef grabbed their beak in his hand and forced eye contact, looking more bemused than pissed.  
“You could’ve waited until I got back,” the aarakora purred, voice dropping an octave. “Then we could’ve had fun together.”  
Tolle felt a smooth hand wrap around the still-sensitive cock between their legs and groaned, head tipping backwards to reveal the soft plumage on their neck.   
“Now behave, little devil. I’m going to have to punish you for not listening the first time.”


End file.
